To Be or Not To Be
by Order of the Flaming Flamingo
Summary: DISCONTINUED! Katie Willows is normal teenager. But what she doens't expect is when she discovers that her parents are divorcing. She now has to decide between becoming a death-eater or working at the ministry.
1. Meeting Draco Malfoy

**Disclaimer:**

I'm not J. K. Rowling

So I don't own Harry Potter but I do own all the original chracters!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**Meeting Mr. Draco Malfoy**

**:Willows Manor:**

I hopped out of the shower and wrapped myself tightly in the warm towel. I looked at myself in the mirror. My black and red hair looked glossy with the water soaking it.

Taking another towel out of the cupboard behind me, I wrapped my hair in it and picked the fallen towel up off the floor.

I grabbed my hair brush off the counter and ran to my room. I threw my hair brush onto my bed and let the towel around me drop. I walked into my closet where an assortment of red, black, blue, and green clothes surrounded the room.

I walked over to where the blues hung and took one off the rack. It had Vegeta from Dragonball Z in SSJ2 (Super Siaya-jin 2) on it and said "Prideful Till Death". I rubbed the 'M' on the back of my neck that was a complete replica of the one on Vegeta's forehead. Majin Vegeta. The Best of them all.

I had gotten that tattoo just last month. I had gotten mad about having to move to England from our beautiful house in Paris. So my mother bribed me and told me that I could get a new tattoo if it would shut me up. Oh the beauty of weaseling.

I set the shirt down on an island in the middle of the small room and walked over grabbing a pair of jeans. I slipped on some underwear and a sports bra before putting on the jeans and shirt.

I walked out and looked at the door and Niles, our butler, knocked on the door frame. "Miss Willows, your mother wishes your presence in the living room."

I nodded. "Alright, Niles. Do you know why?"

"She wishes for you to meet Mr. Malfoy's son."

I rolled my eyes. "Great, another boy to make fun of my muggle obsession." I thought to myself running past Niles and down the stairs.

I was obsessed with a number of muggle things. Mostly things like anime and music, but I liked it and other pure-bloods did not really agree with this.

I grabbed a water bottle from the fridge before joining my mother in the living room. I sat next to my mother and examined the young boy that sat across from me.

He had blonde hair and sharp grayish-blue eyes just like his father. His bangs hung down in front of his face making a shadow over his face.

"Katie, dear, this is Draco. I wanted you to meet him because he goes to Hogwarts and is on Slytherin."

He looked up at me straight in the eyes. "Do you know what house you are going to be in?" His voice was silky and calm.

"I was up at Hogwarts three days ago and Dumbledore let me be sorted. So yeah I do, Slytherin." His whole mood changed seem to change toward me.

He smiled yet smirked at the same time. "That's good."

"How about you two go run along so Lucius and I can talk in private" My mother said smiling that we had gotten onto the right foot.

I nodded leading Draco to the den. He looked around the room. It was decorated in royal blue, gold, and silver. (You'll find those colors a lot) I flopped down onto the couch and motioned for Draco to do the same.

"Where did you go before this?" He asked.

"Durmstrang, much rather be there then here. No offense."

"None taken, I'd rather go there. What's it like? At Durmstrang I mean."

My face lit up. Durmstrang was my favorite place besides our mansion in Paris. "It's awesome. I know loads about the dark arts." I smirked. "Wouldn't surprise me if they taught us Avada Kedavra before the end of next year." Draco looked at me with great interest as I said these words. "What's Hogwarts like?"

"Well the closet we get to learn the dark arts is Defense Against the Dark Arts."

I scoffed. "Like I am going to need that."

"So, you are a strong supporter in Lord Voldemort then?"

"Actually no." He looked at me confused. "I'm not scared of him though. He's a mud-blood in my eyes. Even though he had a witch for a mother he's still not pure blood meaning he has dirty blood."

He looked at my half shocked half impressed. "Well this is the first time I've seen someone not on his side that is not scared of him. Well besides Dumbledore or Harry Potter."

I was about to say something in reply but my mother and Lucius walked in. "Draco it's time to go."

He bowed his head slightly to me. "Miss Willows, it is nice to see you again."

I smiled cutely. "As the same to you." I stood and bowed cutely to Draco. "Nice chatting with you."

* * *

Well I hope you liked it . This is my first Harry Potter story! I hope you like it and if you don't then well you suck. Well I love reviews but will never hold it agaisnt ya if you don't review .

Luv ya,

Kadeta, The Ex-Wonder


	2. The Gryffindors

**Chapter 2**

**The Gryffindors**

**:London:**

**:Platform 9 ¾:**

My father gave me a kiss on the cheek while hugging me. "I'll miss you, Katie." He smiled and held me at arms length. "Now if something goes wrong just send an owl and we'll transfer you back to Durmstrang."

I smiled. My mom came up to me and gave me a quick hug. "See you during winter break, honey."

I nodded and hurried onto the train as it blew its whistle. I found a compartment that only had a girl with dirty blonde hair. The tips of her hair were electric blue and her bangs were ebony.

I slide the door open and she looked up at me. "Who are you?"

"My name is Katie Willows. I'm new. There are no other compartments with places to sit. Do you mind?" I motioned to the sit across from her.

She shook her head. "The name's Memphis. I'm in Gryffindor." I looked down at her hand. She was twirling a knife in it.

She noticed me looking at it. "My father gave it to me when I was little."

"A bit dangerous don't you think?"

She shook her head. "Naw, my father taught me how to fight with it properly. There is no way this knife is going to be hurting me. Unless I make it of course." She looked up at me with a mischievous smile before turning to the door as two boys and two girls walked in.

Memphis and I both scooted over and they sat down next to us. Both of the girls looked at me while I went unnoticed by the boys. One of the girls who had short red hair and blue eyes looked at me then at Memphis.

"Who is that?"

Memphis shrugged still transfixed by her blade. "Katie Willows, I think she said."

I nodded as the girl looked at me. "Okay, why are you sitting in here?"

"There are no other places on the train."

"Oh well the name is Ginny. Guess you have meet Memphis. This is Hermione." She motions to a girl sitting next to her. "This is Harry and Ron, my brother." She motioned to the two boys sitting next to me.

"As she told you my name is Katie Willows."

"Willows as in Willows Clothing Line in Paris?" Hermione asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah, my older brother, Nick, owns it and my aunt designs it all. We just opened a shop in London ya know. Muggles lap it up like its candy."

"I went to Paris over the summer. We had to go to this big ball thing and me and my mom bought dresses from the shop. They were really pretty."

I smiled. "Yeah, there have some pretty cool things there. But he doesn't have one in Wiltshire where I live. Though he is thinking of that as his next location. And also he is going to put one if Hogsmade."

Talk rambled on until someone opened the compartment door. I looked up and saw that Draco was the one that had walked in with two ugly goons on either side of him. "Well, Katie, I thought you would be better then to hang out with Mudbloods and riff-raff."

Memphis gave me a look that told me I was going to regret having met her. I received shocked looks from some and suspicious ones from others.

I opened my mouth to say something but Draco walked into the tiny room and grabbed my wrist pulling me out. "Hey, what do you think-" Before I could finish I was pushed into a new compartment. It consisted of two people besides the two goons.

"Why in Merlin's name were you hanging out with them?"

"Because I wanted to! I am not some whore you can push around anyway." I wrenched my arm out of his grip.

"Well hanging out with Potter is not what I expected someone like you to be doing."

"Well obviously you dont know me well enough. I mean what's the ten minutes we spent in the den?"

"Well your mother certainly wouldn't like it."

"So what are you going to do? Tell my mother? Eww scary! My father will back me up even if you do. He's the one that has taught me to be civil."

"Well that figures why you were being so nice to a mud-" SLAP! I slapped him across his cheek leaving a bright pinkish-red hand print.

Crabbe and Goyle stepped up but I turned around and pointed my wand at them. "You touch me Ill hex you to January and back. And I know hexes that really will last till January not just a measly day or two."

With that I pushed past them with ease and stormed down the hall. I paced the hallway in complete anger until finally I ran into someone.

I stepped back. "Watch where you're going." I snapped.

"I could say the same thing to you. You're the one that is pacing the hallway like an angry panther." The girl said crossing her arms over her chest.

I sighed. "I'm sorry. I just haven't had the best day in the world."

She smiled. Her smile wasn't kind and nice, but cold and evil. I know how those days go.

I held out my hand to shake despite the chills and warnings I was getting form her smile. "Katie Willows."

"Mira Slytherin".

* * *

Sry for the slow update. I try to get it outfast but I am only 14and this is my first hp fic so be nice!

**Thank You To:**

TrunksObsessor

Kadeta, The Ex-Wonder


	3. Blaise Zabini

I'm am soooooo sorry about the messes up third chapter I just noticed that it was messed up so here it is!

**Disclaimer:**

I'm not J. K. Rowling

So I don't own Harry Potter but I do own all the original chracters!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

**Arrival**

**:Hogwarts Express:**

Mira took me to a small compartment where only a boy sat in there, reading. He looked up at her and smiled. "Hey, who's this?" He nodded towards me.

"This is Katie Willows. Found her pacing the halls."

He smiled at me. "Hello, the name is Blaise Zabini." He paused and looked at our clothes. "You might want to change into your robes, by the way." He stood up and gave Mira a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be back later."

She nodded as he walked out. We changed into our robes (they went and got Katie's trunk) and went back to the compartment. Blaise had yet to come back, so Mira started to talk about varies things at Hogwarts.

Mira looked out the window and smiled. "We're here."

We got up and hopped out onto the Hogsmade platform. Mira and I made out way to a carriage. But we turned as someone called out to Mira.

She turned around slowly with a disgusted look on her face. "What do you want, Roawins?"

Memphis walked up followed by two twin red heads that were wearing Hufflepuff robes (not Fred and George). "Good to see you didn't get your self thrown into Azkaban or killed over the summer."

"Oh go jump off a bridge. I don't have time for you." Mira jumped into the carriage and Memphis gave me a glare when I followed.

There weren't any other people in the carriage so I asked what that was about.

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Well I have to ask you first...are you a follower of Lord Voldemort?"

I shrugged. "To some extent, my mother is a Death-Eater."

She nodded. "Alright, good. Well two years ago I became a junior Death-Eater and well some how most of the school found out. Dumbledore disregarded it, but most of the Gryffindors started saying things like what Roawins said. I don't really care. They can say whatever they want to say."

I started to fiddle with my necklace and looked out of the carriage window. After a couple of minutes we arrived at Hogwarts. We jumped put of the carriage and she lead me to the Great Hall.

I looked around the enormous room. Veils of blue, yellow, scarlet and emerald hung from the ceiling. Each showing a different animal: A serpent, a badger, a lion, and an eagle.

Mira and I sat down underneath the emerald veil with a silver serpent on it. I smiled and chuckled.

Mira looked over at me. "What?"

"The serpent...I have a tattoo that looks like it."

"Really?" She questions with interest.

"Yeah, I'll show it to you later. It's on my back and stomach so I don't really want to show you here."

She nodded. "Alright." She paused looking around. "Hey why don't I tell you who the teachers are?"

I shrugged. "That would be kinda helpful." We both chuckled slightly.

"OK, they guy on the end of the head table is Oliver Wood."

I smiled and mumbled to myself. "Sexy."

She laughed. "Oh yeah, the teacher hunk. Only problem; He was in Gryffindor. Anyway next to him is Professor Sprout, then it's Professor Hagrid..." She went on till the end of the table. "And that is Professor Lupin. We had him in the third year, but he left because he was werewolf. Though that fucking job is cursed so we get another teacher every sticking' year." She sighed and started talking to Blaise for a little bit.

After the sorting ended and Dumbledore ended his speech, food of every kind filled the table. I smiled as my favorite dish caught the corner of my eye. I grabbed some and fill my plate.

* * *

Hope you liked the new and revised chapter! Sorry for that inconvenous!

**Special Thx To:**

**Mandrake Queen**

**X-Red-Eye-X** (yes she did flame me but we emailed each other after words and we talked it out and ever thing she I'm still thanking her cause even flames help writers think!)

**AlwaysVegetaFault**

**TrunksObsesser**

Kadeta, The Ex-Wonder


	4. The Welcome Back Dance

**Disclaimer:**

**I'm not J. K. Rowling**

**So I don't own Harry Potter but I do own all the original chracters!

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**The Welcome Back Dance**

**:Hogwarts:**

**:Slytherin Common Room:**

As we finished with our dinner we made our way down the Slytherin common Room. Mira showed me to the girls' dormitory.

We sat on the bed I would be sleeping in. Her telling me the inside and outs of Hogwarts. So basically it's like a regular school."

We both smiled but suddenly her smile turned into a glare. I turned around and the same girl that was in the compartment earlier walked in.

She walked over to my bed glaring at us both and she rested one of her hands on her hip. So you think you are all cool because Draco was trying to get you away from Potter?"

I cocked my eyebrow. "And what makes you think that?"

Mira stood up before she could answer. "Parkinson, leave Katie alone."

Parkinson was about to say something but Mira pulled out her want.

They glared at each other for a moment before Parkinson finally spoke. "No need to get offensive now." Parkinson grabbed something off of her bed and walked out again.

"So let me see this tattoo of yours."

"Oh, heh. I had forgotten already that I was going to show you." I slid off my cloak and the rest of my uniform top, which left me with only a sports bra.

The snake's tail was at the bottom of my stomach before it went up onto my shoulder and around to the back of my neck where it was biting the top of my spine.

"Dang, you must be thankful you have magic on your side."

"Naw, I do it he muggle way. But I do put on a slight pain killer spell. But that one took me about two weeks." She chuckled and I started showing her my other tattoos.

:Later that Night:

I glanced over my schedule and noted that the Slytherins had most classes with Gryffindor. I tried to memorize my schedule , but Draco and Blaise were fighting rather loudly.

"Well, if you don't then I'm going to!" Blaise shouted, his face turning a slight pink from anger.

Draco crossed his arms over his chest and glanced over at me before he responded to the comment. " You wouldn't dare even though your threats."

I saw Blaise smirk. "Watch me."

I saw Draco's eyes widen slightly as Blaise started to walk over to me. As he approached he gave me a warm smile and sat down on the couch across from mine. I smiled back and swung my legs so I was sitting up straight. "Hey, what's up?"

"Well, has Mira told you about the welcome back dance?"

"Briefly, she just told me since I don't have a boyfriend 'round here that I should find someone quick to go with."

He chuckled. "Yeah, especially Slytherins we tend to find dates fast." He looked as though he was trying to find the words for his next statement. " So, I'm guessing you don't have a date yet?"

"The only guys I know are you and Draco. Well with the exception of Crabbe and Goyle. Well I guess there are Harry and Ron. Think of the odds of me finding a date."

"So I was just "discussing" with Draco and he said that he, surprisingly, didn't have a date either."

"Are you trying to get me and Draco together for the dance?"

"Well, actually, yes!"

"Well first off it didn't really sound like he wanted to go with me. Second, I already have a date."

"But you said-"

"I said 'Look at the odds'. I didn't say I had a date." So who are you going with? It has to either be Pothead or Weasel." Draco sat down next to me and draped his arm across my shoulders.

"Actually, I'm going with Harry." I smirked on the outside but started to panic on the inside. I pushed his shoulder off and stood up.

"And how may I ask you, a Slytherin, got Golden Boy to go with you?" He cocked his eyebrow and looked up at me.

"That, Draco Malfoy, is none of your concern." I said before storming up the stairs and into the dormitory. I flopped down onto my bed and let out a whimper. "How am I, a Slytherin, going to get Harry Potter to go to the dance with me!"

* * *

**Special Thx To:**

**TrunksObsesser**

**Randomisation**

**Mandrake Queen (Sry For taking so long! I had major writers block!)**

And any other person who is reading and surporting me jsut not review

Kadeta, The Ex-Wonder


	5. Congratulations You Like A Muggle Candy

**Disclaimer:**

**I'm not J. K. Rowling**

**So I don't own Harry Potter but I do own all the original chracters!

* * *

**

Chapter 5

**Congratulations, You Like A Muggle Candy**

**:Hogwarts:**

**:6th Year Side Room:**

I paced the 6th year's side room trying to find it in me to go ask Harry to the dance with me. According to Mira it was traditional for the girls to ask the guys, but some guys did ask girls. Thank God on my place that Harry was one of the traditional ones.

"Just walk up to him and ask him if he is going with anybody." Mira suggested, snuggling deeper into the couch, her arms wrapped tightly around a pillow.

Pansy was sitting next to her and nodded. "She's right you know. You haven't got any other choice."

Pansy had calmed down that next day after finally realizing that I, in fact, had no interest in Draco. I also found out that she and Mira started bickering because Mira was just being protective of me.

"But he's like a girl. He runs around in a pack. He ALWAYS has someone around him!" I looked at them both giving them a pathetic look.

Mira just rolled her eyes. "How about we get Weasley and Granger busy, while Roawins is playing football with Finnigan."

I tilted my head to one side then to the other. "Fine, but I'm not doing it with them around."

:Later after Lunch:

Mira nodded to me as she watched Memphis pass the football back and forth. Pansy was talking to Draco and as soon as she spotted her they would go distract Ron and Hermione.

Mira walked over to Pansy and finally after a couple of minutes coaxed them away from Harry. Then it was my turn to work.

I walked up to Harry and he looked up at me. I smiled, which I got a not so sure smile back.

"Hey, can I sit down?" I motioned to the brick fence next to him.

"Yeah, but why would you want to sit over here?"

"Hey, I'm sorry 'bout the whole thing on the train." I sat down next to him. "I seriously had nothing to do with it. Draco was just being an ass."

He chuckled. "You know, I agree with you on that."

I joined his chuckle. "I smacked him after he took me into the other compartment."

He smirked. "I haven't seen a girl besides Hermione who was brave enough to hit Malfoy."

"I'm a Willows it's to be expected of me." I smiled at him. "Us Willows and Malfoy's go back."

"So you have known Malfoy for a while?"

"Well no Malfoy has a cousin that lives in France, where I used to live. Actually I just meet him."

"Well that sucks..." I looked at him strange. "That you had to meet Malfoy that is."

I smiled. "Hey, you have anyone to go to the dance with? He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Uh- I- heh- no I don't"

My smile widened. From this short conversation I had found out that Harry wasn't that bad at all. "Well would you like to go with me?" I started blushing slightly.

"Sure. That'd be cool."

I smiled brightly and kissed him on the cheek before running off. I gave Mira and Pansy a thumbs up and sat down, leaning against a tree.

"Still associating with Pothead are you?" I looked up and saw Draco sitting down in front of me.

"What do you want, Draco?" I took a starburst from my pocket and unwrapped it. Draco looked at the candy while I put it into my mouth.

"What's that?"

"A starburst." He furrowed his eyebrows. "It's a candy from where I come from." I took another from my pocket and handed it to him. "Here...try one."

He unwrapped it and put it into his mouth, "This is pretty good." He started to chew the small candy.

I swallowed mine and smiled. "Congratulations, Mr. Malfoy." He looked at my in confusion. "You like a muggle candy. He swallowed the candy and looked at me in slight annoyance.

"Oh, come on. Muggle candy isn't going to kill you. It's good...you said so yourself." I heard him grumble for a few seconds. I rolled my eyes before sighing and closing my eyes.

Before another word could be said, Memphis walked up. I looked up at her with a cocked eyebrow. "Can I help you?"

"Why are you taking an interest in Harry all of the sudden."

I blinked at her a couple times. "It wasn't really all that sudden you know. I've only known him for like two days"

"What were you talking about then?"

"I don't think that's really any of your business." I stayed leaning against that tree, but crossed my arms over my chest.

She glared at me harshly. "If you want to know go ask him yourself."

"Humph." She whipped around and stormed off in Harry's direction.

Draco and I sat in silence for a few moments before he finally spoke up. "Did you say you went to Durmstrang before this"

"Yup."

"I thought that was an all boys' school."

"It is. I have all brothers and my mom wanted use all to go to the same school. So she begged Headmaster Karkaroff that I could go there and not Beauxbatons. After a while he said I could but would be closely watched. I had to have a room down where the teachers-"

"Drakie come here!" Pansy screeched across the courtyard.

Draco sighed and got up. "See you later."

* * *

Football as in English football (soccer).

**Special Thx To:**

Mandrake Queen

TrunksObsesser

AlwaysVegetasFault

Kadeta, The Ex Wonder


	6. Back To The Future

**Disclaimer:**

**I'm not J. K. Rowling**

**So I don't own Harry Potter but I do own all the original chracters!

* * *

**

Chapter 6

**Back To The Future**

**:Wiltshire:**

**:Willows Manor:**

I groaned as I awoke from my peaceful sleep. My eyes snapped open when I got the feeling of being on thin air. I looked around and noticed that I had fallen asleep in the bathtub.

I sat up and slipped my headphones off that were blaring "Shut Up". I flipped my mp3 player off and stood up. Stepping out of the tub, I slipped a warm, scarlet bath towel around me.

I stepped in front of the mirror and noticed that I was, in fact, no longer the 16 year old girl who had asked Harry Potter to the Welcome Back Dance and I had just dreamed about. But I was now 28 years old, as was Harry. And though I tried not to think about him, so was Draco Malfoy.

Draco had chosen a path of darkness and evil with Lord Voldemort while I had chosen a good and light lifestyle with Harry.

Sighing softly, I entered my closet and grabbed a pair of jeans and a "Super girl" t-shirt. Even though I had matured a lot and started wearing robes I still preferred muggle clothing.

I jumped slightly as Simpy, my house-elf, appeared beside me. "Mistress Katie, excuse my intrusion but Master Potter and Young Master Potter have arrived for lunch."

My eyes widened. I had forgotten all about my lunch date with Harry and his son! "Thank you, Simpy. Would you please tell them that I will be there in a few moments and lead them to the sitting room?"

"Of course, Mistress Katie." The small creature bowed and then disappeared.

I dashed into my bathroom again and focus for a second before my wand came floating into my bathroom. I grabbed it quickly which made sparks come out of the end. I thought for a second before I swished my wand behind my head.

My hair quickly dried and made itself into a tight bun that would make Professor McGonagall proud. I pulled out the right side of my bangs and let them rest against my cheek.

Super Girl T-Shirt

I quickly walked out of my bedroom and down the stairs until I got to the sitting room where I saw Harry and his son sitting. I quickly stuffed my wand up my sleeve as I walked in.

"Hello, Harry It's been a while hasn't it." He stood up and turned to face me.

He smiled at me. "I guess we've both been very busy."

A boy that looked almost exactly like Harry but had bright red hair stood up beside Harry as he spoke.

"Hey, John, learning anything from following your father around?"

John smiled and nodded. "Yup, I want to be the minister when I grow up too."

John was seven but was very bright for his age. With Hermione as his Godmother and Aunt it was to be as expect I guess.

Harry had married Ginny while Ron had married Hermione.

"Well would you both like to join me in the dining room?" I started to walk towards the informal dining room. "So Harry, you told me you had some business matters that we need to attend to?"

"Yes, Katie I need to say something before we get to it though." I nodded for him to continue. "Now you know that I wouldn't ask you too take in and try to bring a Death-Eater to our side unless I really though that you were the only one that would be able to do it."

My eyes narrowed. "Harry...you know I dont like having Death-Eaters in my home. Besides the fact that it is very dangerous I like living by myself!"

"But Katie! I really don't think that anyone else will even make a dent in him!"

"And why do you think that?" I sat down at the end of the table and they both sat on opposite sides of me.

"Because you know him."

"Me? Know a Death-Eater personally? What are you talking about?" I thought about what I had just said. "The only Death-Eaters I have ever known are my mother and Lucius but they are both in Azkaban."

"Youre forgetting someone. I furrowed my eyebrows. "You know Draco Malfoy."

My eyes widened then narrowed. "NO! N-O! I am not getting involved with Draco Malfoy...Again! I promised myself I wouldn't!"

"Now Katie, your the only one he will listen-"

"HA! Listen to me! He never listened to me more then he ever listened to you!"

Harry's face hardened. "This is no longer a matter of choice, Katie." He stabbed at his chicken-and-kidney bean pie then took a bite of it. "I hate to assign this to you without your consent, but I have to. I'm the minister and I think this is best. You have no other choice now."

"I could quit at any time you do know this right?"

We glared at each other for a while before a giggle erupted from the 7 year old. I looked over at him in bewilderment.

"You two are funny when you argue."

A smile cracked through my harsh features. John smiled brightly at me before taking a bite of his pie. Harry rolled his eyes obviously not phased by this outburst.

"Katie, Malfoy is not going to get any help if he is with anyone else."

I sighed, I knew he was right. If Draco wouldn't listen to me then no one else had a glimmer of hope. "Fine, I'll do it. When will he be arriving?"

He smiled. "In two weeks. We have to make sure that he doesn't have any secrets or tricks up his sleeve."

I smirked. "Draco Malfoy will always have tricks up his sleeve. Just be thankful I can deal with them."

Harry chuckled at me and went back to his pie. I sighed contently and let my mind slip back to where I had attended the dance with Harry and first started liking Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**Special Thx To:**

Everyone that supports me but doesn't review which seems to be all of you this time!

Kadeta, The Ex-Wonder


	7. Getting Ready

**Disclaimer:**

**I'm not J. K. Rowling**

**So I don't own Harry Potter but I do own all the original chracters!

* * *

**

Chapter 7

Getting Ready

: 16 Year Old Katie:  
**: Hogwarts:**

It was finally the night of the Welcome Back Dance. My eyes were twinkling with excitement as I took my dress out of my small wardrobe. My eyes trailed over the dress and ended up on Draco's date, Pansy. She greeted me with a bright smile. "Hey."

"Hey, Pansy." She looked over my shoulder at my emerald dress. (Link for the picture at the bottom)

"Dang Katie, where did you get that?"

I smirked. "My brother, Nick, he sent it to me when I wrote him. I told him about the dance and he said that he would send me a dress. It's the latest from his line."

I hung the dress on my beds rail and started rummaging through my trunk for my make-up bag. "So I heard you and Draco are going together."

"Of course! Who else would I be going with?"

We both laughed as she pulled out her own dress and placed it on her bed. Pansy glanced around the room before running off to take a quick shower.

I picked up my wand and tapped my head, drying my hair. I grabbed my make-up bag and my wand before walking into the steamy bathroom. I put up a boundary around me so that I wouldn't start sweating.

I took out my black eyeliner and leaned into the mirror before applying it. After I had Goten done with that I took out some green eye shadow and put it on. I finished up my makeup with some light shimmer lip gloss. I grabbed a hair tie out of my make-up bag and put up a little bit of my hair up so it laced my head like a crown.

I smiled at myself and picked up my stuff and put it back into my bag. Then grabbed my wand and walked back out of the foggy room. When I got back into the dormitory I sat down on my bed and took out a small compact mirror. I was a shade of light pink with a heart which had purple flowers in it. The purple flowers had diamonds in the center of them. Around the heart in a circle it said "Mirrior De Vue Et Allocution". ( Mirror of Sight and Speech)

After a minute of me making sure my make-up was fine the mirror made a suggestion. "Juger du terrain dauantage naturel." (Try going more natural.")

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Quio est cette supposent pour mitoyen?"

"I moyen ton cheveux et yuex. Faire demi-tour de lui orginal couleur et mettre ton re´gulier verres dans." ("I mean your hair and your eyes. Turn back your hair to its original color and put your regular contacts in.")

I sighed and closed the small compact shut. I tilted my head slightly as I picked up my wand and considered about what my compact had said. Maybe I should, just for tonight.

I sat my wand down and picked up my make-up bag again. I searched through it finding the things I needed to take out my red and black contacts(I know I'm getting lazy but another link at the bottom). I unscrewed the top of my contacts holder and filled it with solution.

I took out my left contact to reveal an ocean blue eye. I pulled out a regular clear contact and slipped it onto my eye. I blinked a couple of times before doing the same thing to the other eye.

"Hey, I didn't know you had blue eyes." I looked over to see Pansy looking at me.

"I don't take out my contacts that much." I picked up my compact mirror again and then my wand. I opened the compact and the placed my wand at the top of my head. "_Novo exemplar." _My hair started to turn from its red and black to a light chestnut.

I snapped my compact shut and placed my wand on my bed. "You think it looks okay?" I glanced over at Pansy to see her nod.

I picked up my dress and walked back into the bathroom and into a changing stall. I took off my robes and uniform before slipping on my dress. I picked up my clothes and walked back into my dorm room.

I glanced at the clock which flashed 6:45. I looked around the room to see that Pansy had left again. I didn't know where Mira was, probably already left with Blaise.

I decided that I too should head down to the entrance hall to meet my date. I slipped on a pair of black heels (again the link for the shoes is at the bottom)and twirled around, chuckling. I took my necklace off and slipped the charm off the golden charm. I took out my black choker out of nightstand. I put the charm onto the choker before putting it on. I focused on the charm till it turned to an emerald green. My earrings followed shortly after it changed.

I walked out of the dorm and started down the stairs. Getting to the bottom of the stairwell I noticed that Draco was standing at the bottom tapping his foot. At first, he didn't notice that I was standing there, which was a good thing on my part saying as I was practically drooling. He was just wearing simple black dress robes but they fit him well showing off his muscles that he had obviously earned from Quittitch.

After a minute he noticed I was standing there. He looked me up and down and smirked as if he knew I had been string at him. "Katie, is Pansy anywhere near ready?"

I shrugged. "Last time I saw her she was in the common room. But then I left the room and came back and she was gone. I thought that she had already come down here.

He sighed in aggravation and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well if she's not ready in one minute I'm leaving her."

"Oh and go to the dance by yourself. How will that go over with your reputation?"

"Shut up." He growled giving me a glare which earned him a smirk from me.

He looked at him watch and, again, growled. "That's it." I chuckled and finished my way down the stairs. I stopped chuckling though when Draco grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the common room portal.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" I asked trying to wrench my wrist out of him firm grasp.

"I'm taking you." He smirked and my face. I probably looked like a gaping fish though.

"Excuse me?"

"You said yourself that it would be bad for my reputation for me to go alone so I'm going to take you."

"Oh you man-whore!" I sneered at him still trying to get my grip out of him grip. "I am _not _going with _you. _Must I remind you that I have a date?"

"Well that's just too bad for him now isn't it."

"Draco Malfoy I swear if you don't let go of me this instant-"

"What will you do? Hmm?" He stopped and took a hold of my other wrist so I couldn't go anywhere. "I'm stronger then you and you have no wand."

My eyes widened as he pointed out that there was in fact nothing I could do. I cursed mentally then my head shot up as someone walked into the corridor. "Let go of her Malfoy."

* * *

**Special Thx To:**

Trunks Obsesser

Mandrake Queen

Kadeta, The Ex-Wonder


	8. Walking Away and Walking In

**Disclaimer:**

**I'm not J. K. Rowling**

**So I don't own Harry Potter but I do own all the original chracters!

* * *

**

Chapter 8

**Walking Away and Walking In**

**:16 Year Old:**

**:Hogwarts:**

**:Corridor Near The Great Hall:**

Harry walked up to Draco with a death glare on his face. Draco turned around, letting me go. Draco smirked at him and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What are you doing Malfoy?"

Draco's smirk deepened. "What do you think I was doing?"

"Stay away from my girlfriend, Malfoy!" My eyes widened as Harry addressed me by that name.

"Your girlfriend eh? I don't remember her ever saying that you two were together. Unless it just slipped her mind when she was flirting with me."

Harry's eyes widened and his gaze traveled to my harsh gaze I was giving Draco.

"When the hell was I flirting with you?"

"By the tree in the courtyard." Draco looked at me and cocked one of his eyebrows quickly. "Or have you forgotten?"

"I was not flirting with you for your information! I was merely making conversation!"

"Oh really?"

Harry obviously was either too mad to deal with this right now or to frustrated because he stormed off without notice. "Harry!"

I tried to run after him but Draco grabbed my wrist again. "Give it up Sweet Heart. He ain't coming back."

"Get off, you stupid prick!"

"How about I make a deal with you?"

I cocked my eyebrow. "What do you have in mind?"

"You come as my date tonight then I'll leave you alone in school."

I narrowed my eyes but nodded. "Fine, I'll go but you have to leave me alone after this."

He smirked. "It's a deal." He held out his arm with I reluctantly took.

We both held our heads high as we walked into the Great Hall. I may not be happy to be going with Draco but I am still a Willows.

I looked around the room as I sat down in-between my best friend and Draco. A ton of people were letting their gazes fall upon us.

Mira leaned into my ear and whispered, "What the hell are you doing here with him?"

"I'll explain later."

"So, Katie, I see you have finally decided to dump Pothead and go with Draco instead then." Blaise said obviously liking the fact that Draco and I were together.

I glanced at Draco and he gave me a look that told me if I told Blaise anything he wouldn't keep our deal. "A little more complicated I'm afraid, but yes." I smiled sweetly, but fakely, at Blaise before takin' a sip of the drink in front of me.

:28 Year Old:

:Ministry of Magic:

:Level 2, Department of Magical Law Enforcement:

:Auror Headquarters':

:Head Auror's Office:

I looked over the last of my work and signed the bottom of the contracts for the aurors. I worked as Head Auror, but I never really did field work. I basically trained new aurors and staying the office to do paper work. (How exciting)

Looking around my office, I saw that it was getting late through the enchanted window to my right. I looked over at my clock and saw that is was forty-five minutes after midnight.

"Gosh I work too much." I leaned back into my chair and sighed heavily.

"What are you still doing here?" I looked up to see Seamus Finnigan leaning on my doorframe.

"No reason to go home I guess. Besides the fact that I needed to get all that paperwork done."

Seamus shook his head and pushed himself off the doorframe. He walked into my office and sat down on the edge of my desk. "Works gotten around that you are takin' in Malfoy."

I groaned and closed my eyes. "Harry's makin' me take him in." I opened my eyes and picked a pen off my desk, "If I had a choice he'd end up just like his father and my mother. In Azkaban."

"Yeah, I know." I heard him sigh lightly. "I don't like this whole aurors taken in Death-Eaters."

"Uhh...Seamus..."

"What?"

"Did you come down here for a reason?"

"Oh, yeah I did." He laid a folder onto my desk. Which I flipped open. "Would any of the aurors be willing to spare a day for the Quittitch world cup?"

I laughed harshly. "Would they? They'd love to!"

He smiled. "So you can get some of them to come out?"

"You have to get them tickets but yeah I can." I hummed lightly looking through the rest of the file. "I'm goin' be there too."

"You are? But I thought you didn't like going to the world cups."

"Well I don't really like going to them, but Oliver Wood got me tickets. And now that you want aurors there I guess I will take him up on his offer."

"I thought you didn't do field work." He smirked and cocked an eyebrow at me.

I picked up the file and smacked him with it. "Well it seems you don't know much about me doesn't it seem that way?" I mimicked his smirk and his cocked eyebrow. "I'll get you your aurors now get out!"

"Gosh, if you're going to attack me then fine." Seamus walked out of the large office laughing.

I sat the folder back on my desk and stood up stretching. "You finally going home?"

I smiled at the minister of magic that stood in my doorway. "Yeah, I don't think I'll have any work tomorrow though."

"Oh you will. Trust me." Harry smirked at me the left.

I cocked my eyebrow then rolled my eyes. "What does that boy have in store for me now?"

* * *

I'm making Harry kinda edgy (punkish) I know but that is kinda how I see him as he gets older. I don't see Harry as this sweet little person. (Been reading too much of Batsutousai's stories sry) But anyway one of my favorite characters in Harry Potter is Seamus Finnigan so get used to seeing him around. You'll see that Katie and him are rather close. Well I hope you liked it! I have two banners that are going up on my homepage so look oout for 'em. Luv you all! 

**Special Thx To:**

Mandrake Queen

TrunksObsesser

Kadeta, The Ex-Wonder


	9. Paperwork and Partying

**Disclaimer: **

I'm not J. K. Rowling

So I don't own Harry Potter but I do own all the original chracters!

* * *

Chapter 9

**Paperwork and Partying**

**:28 Year Old:  
:Ministry of Magic:  
:Ministers Office:**

"I had to say you would have paperwork." Harry groaned slightly and laid his head on his desk. "Maybe if I hadn't of said anything then we both wouldn't be stuck in this office doing butt loads of paperwork."

I laughed and finished filling out the form that I was working on. "It's kinda weird that you said that then a Death-Eater attack happened last night. Some would think you knew about it." My eyes wondered off the paper and meet Harry's eyes with suspicion.

The young minister narrowed his eyes and looked at my eyes as if looking for something in them. "Katie, you're not suspected me as a Death-Eater, are you?"

"Harry, there is always a chance that anyone could be a Death-Eater. I won't make a claim and say you are but then again I do have my suspicions. Please," I paused for a moment. "Don't take it personally."

Harry ran his hand through his ebony locks. "Yeah, I guess you're right Katie but still..." He paused as if trying to think over his words. "But, what if I were a Death-Eater? What would you do?"

My eyes narrowed as I looked him straight in the eyes. "Then I would throw you in Azkaban just like all the rest. I have no sympathy for those who follow Voldemort. I've been betrayed to many times by them to keep them out of Azkaban."

"Well that's good to know." Harry said pleasantly before looking down at another document. "I-We need people that we can depend on to be on our side no matter what."

"Harry, what was the new spell that you said the Death-eaters were using last night?"

"_Metus Prehendo_, it makes people see their greatest fear as if it is actually there."

"Sooo it's like a boggart?"

"Well yes and no." Harry ran his hand through his hair again. "There is a difference. With a boggart you can get rid of it. With this only the caster can. And this spell acutally gets into the mind of it's victim."

"It's really horrible. We have people in St. Mungos still screaming with its effects." We both looked over to where his wife stood. "We could have really used you last night Katie. He's gaining more people, a lot more."

I sighed as Ginny spoke of Voldemort's followers. "I wish I could have been there. But to tell you the truth I wouldn't have been much help. I was exhausted by the time I got home. I wouldn't of even been able to apparate myself much less fight a gang of Death-Eaters."

Ginny was the second Auror and usually took care of the field work. "A couple of the newbies came along. You should have been there for that!" She started to laugh. "It was a hoot!"

"That's not very nice Ginny." Harry playfully scolded the red head.

"Well excuse me minister I'll try to be nicer."

"Well you two carry on with your squabbling. I'm going to ask some of the other aurors what they saw last night."

They both smiled at me. "Oh! Katie," Harry stood up and handed me a sheet of paper. "This is where you will be picking up Malfoy tomorrow." I groaned as I took the piece of paper. "And Katie, take your car. Don't apparate."

I furrowed my eyebrows but nodded deciding not to question him. "Alrighty, I'll report to you as soon as anything exciting happens."

* * *

**:16 Year Old:  
:Hogwarts:  
:The Great Hall:**

The music seemed to pump louder and louder as wild witches and wizards danced to its alluring beat. Though somehow Draco and I seemed to be the only "couple" that weren't obeying it's call.

"Wanna dance?" I came out of my thoughts, slightly shaken that he actually wanted to dance, I though he'd be satisfied being his cocky self.

"You dance?" I questioned cocking my eyebrow.

"Yes or not, Willows." Draco looked at me annoyed. ignoring my question completely.

"Oh fine." I sighed knowing I would have to even if I refused. His annoyed look vanished as he adopted a smirk. As we stood up he grabbed my hand then dragged me to the dance floor.

Time seemed to fly as we danced to song after song. I hated to admit it, but he was excellent at what he did. I would have preferred being here with Harry, though I greatly doubt that he would have been this good of a dancer.

Our bodies grinded perfectly together as the music took hold of us. When I'd face him a smirk would always be planted on his lips. He knew he had won me over for tonight. Even if it was just for tonight, he knew I liked him…which I never wanted to admit but was true.

As I glanced around the room I noticed that I was getting various jealous glares from many girls about the room. Though most of the guys, except for a few select Gryffindors, were loving the fact that I was hypnotized by the Slytherin Prince.

We were both breathless, but we continued to dance as his hands knew just what to do to keep me dancing. Though after a while, towards the end of the dance, Draco lead me off the dance floor and returned me to the table that I had originally been at. Though he left to go get himself (and surprisingly) and me drinks.

"Damn girl, I thought you didn't like him." Mira came up and sat down beside me.

I smiled at her and fiddled with a random object on the table. "I don't, but he's one hell of a dancer."

I heard her laugh as I continued to stare down at the table. "Yeah, I could see that."

"Oh leave me alone. What would you do if you had a hott guy wanting to dance with you? I bet all my money that you would have danced with him too."

"Oh hell you would win that bet in a heart beat." She paused for a second then looked at me with smug features. "So you are finally admitting that Draco is hott now?"

I looked at her and groaned. "You know I'm startin' to think being your friend isn't a good idea. I always end up telling you stupid things you don't need to know."

We both started to laugh but stopped as Matthew Golia walked up. "Hey, Mira, I was wondering if you would like to dance."

Matthew was a Ravenclaw but was friends with most Slytherins. We all knew that if he wasn't so smart he would be in Slytherin instead.

"Sure, I'd love too." Mira stood up and walked out onto the dance floor with him.

"So are you still mad at me?" Draco handed a butterbeer to me before sitting down to next to me.

"Well let's see, you got Harry mad at me then made me come here against-"

"Don't you dare say against your own will 'cause you came here and agreed on your own. You could have disagreed."

I sighed and nodded in defeat. "Okay you get that one."

"And also in my favor, I know you enjoyed dancing with me."

"Hey you liked it just as much as I did."

"I never I said I didn't like, besides the fact that you just admitted that I was right...hmm let's see what else." He looked as though he was thinking about it as he took a drink of his own butterbeer.

I groaned. "Fine, you win. I'm not mad at you anymore." I also took a drink of butterbeer. I glanced up at Draco as I drank and swore that I saw a smile pass his lips for a second or two.

Looking up at the dance floor I noticed that mostly everyone was gone except for a few couples. Draco seemed to notice the same thing because he asked me if I would like to go back to the common room. I accepted his offer and started to walk with him to the dungeons.

"Ever clear." Draco said confidently as we reached the common room entrance.

"NO INTEREST IN HIM?_ NO INTEREST! _YOU, KATIE WILLOWS, ARE A FUCKING LIAR!" We both looked up and saw Pansy who had her hands on her hips and we slightly pink in the cheeks due to either anger or crying.

"Bug off Pansy. You could have always come down to the dance and butted in." Draco discreetly slid his arm around my waist as he said this.

Pansy's eyes widened slightly and she opened her mouth to speak. "You heard him Pansy, bug off." I said to her leaning my head on Draco's shoulder slightly surprising even myself.

"We'll deal with this later, Willows." She turned on her heel and marched out of the common room.

"Thanks for that." I said quietly pulling out of his grasp.

"Well it was either that or getting my head chewed off by her."

"Okay I see why you did it now." A smile spread across my face at his remark but it quickly turned into a yawn.

"Well I'm going to hit the sack." Draco nodded and crossed his arms over his chest casually. "See you in the morning then."

I smiled again. "See ya!" I said before kissing him on the cheek and running up the dormitory stairs leaving the surprised Slytherin Prince quite surprised.

When I came back into the dormitory after changing and washing my face. I feel onto my bed and moaned contently on the soft blanket.

I sat up and grabber the journal that sat on my bedside table after a moment. I also picked up my wand and tapped it twice before saying, "Unlock your secrets." As I opened the journal, writing appeared of entries I had made earlier this year.

My journal could check my magical signature and appeared only to me. (A nifty little charm to learn when you have lots of enemies...and brothers.)

I sat down my wand and traded it out for a pen. (I only use quills for class) "Hmm what should I say to you today, Mark?" Mark, my best friend, was from Durmstrang and had given this to me in my second year. I named the journal after him due to the fact that he used to be one of the only people I could of talked to. But then in my fourth year of schooling Death-Eaters killed him because his mother wouldn't join Voldemort.

_**Mark,  
I think I've fallen  
for Draco Malfoy...**_

* * *

Howdy! I hope you like it! **Please Please Please **review! I wants reviews sooo bad! Anyway Katie is finally starting to fall for the Slytherin Prince and now you have seen one of the things Voldemort/Death-Eaters have done to her in her short life so far. And other shall unravel. Well Much love to you all that review.-- throws fireballs at her non-reviewers-- I still love you guys but REVIEW! I know you read it! I can see these things! I accpet anoynomous reviews for all you people btw! 

**Special Thx To:**

Mandrake Queen (Double love to you for reviewing all the time)

Trunksobsessor (I love 'G's Luara, lol)

Kadeta, The Ex-Wonder


	10. Flight of Death

**Disclaimer:**

**I'm not J. K. Rowling**

**So I don't own Harry Potter but I do own all the original chracters!****

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

**Flight of Death**

**:28 Year Old:**

**:Wiltshire:**

**:Willows Manor:**

I walked into the hallway that lead to my room and glanced back to make sure that the blonde haired Death-Eater was still following me. Opening the door to the room across from mine I motioned for him to step inside.

"This'll be your room. Mine is right across the hallway so don't try anything."

I saw him roll his eyes as he flopped down on his bed. "Yeah, yeah. I'm not going to try anything. This place is better than Azkaban."

"Well make yourself comfortable." Sarcasm dripped from my voice as I leaned against the doorframe.

"You haven't changed one bit have you, Katie." He looked up at me lazily, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Malfoy."

"Since when did you call me Malfoy? What happened to you calling me Draco? I quite liked it."

My blood boiled within my veins as he looked at me smugly. "Dinner will be at 6:30. You're welcome to go anywhere just don't go into the west wing." I turned on my heel and marched down the hallway and went into the west wing.

"Who the hell does he think he is! Coming into _my _house and acting like he owns the place!" I slammed my fist down onto my desk as I reached my home office. As I did this a fire cat lounging in my chair hissed at me. I immediately calmed down and tried to comfort the little creature. "Oh I'm so sorry Matchstick." Matchstick had spikes like metal replacing her usually velvet fur. "Hey, baby calm down I didn't mean to scare ya."

Red eyes glinted in the flames of the fire as Matchstick's fur went down to its usual soft brownish-red. I went over and picked up the little fire cat which was no bigger than a small teddy bear. I sat down in the chair she had been sleeping in and waited for her to get comfortable. I smiled at the small creature, scratching behind her delicate ears.

**

* * *

****Draco's POV**

I started to drift off to sleep as a hawk came in through the window. It landed on the foot of my bed, on the bedpost and dropped a letter on my bed before soaring back out of the room and out of site.

Once I grabbed the letter off the bed I took notice that the address was made in ink that looked like blood. I instantly knew that it was from Lord Voldemort. I opened it up and read the letter through fully before falling back on the bed.

**_Draco,_**

_You're right where you_

_need to be, with Willows_

_being the head Auror._

_get as much information_

_as you can. I entrust_

_this job to you and_

_I must stress that you_

_mustn't let it slip through_

_your fingers. You and Willows_

_had a past together, use that_

_to your advantage. You fail this_

_task and there will be_

_extreme punishment._

_**-Lord Voldemort**_

That was the whole reason I was here: to collect information for him, he also wanted me to get Katie to work for him. I knew that getting information was an easy task but getting Katie to be a turncoat was another thing.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed and started towards the door. I looked from side to side once I had gotten outside. Seeing no one I walked into Katie's room.

They say you can tell a lot about a person by their bedroom. If that's true then when I said she hadn't changed a bit I was wrong. Instead of a messy room it was neat and organized; a whole lot different from what I remembered.

I walked over and started going though her nightstand. It held random things like writing utensils and a lotion bottle, but it also held a picture that was upside down. My eyebrows furrowed as I picked up the picture. It was a picture of Katie and me during the winter time and she was lying down in the snow laughing while I stood with a quirked eyebrow.

I remembered that day quite well, but I didn't have time to reminisce. Putting the epicure back where I found it I started with the rest of the room, as I moved to a desk that was sitting on the opposite side of the room. Letters were sitting all over the desk. I picked one up and began to read it.

**_Dark Passion,_**

_These task that are set_

_ahead of you are_

_obviously hard, but you_

_will make it through._

_You crave to become dark_

_and enter with Our Serpent_

_lord. The time will come_

_but be patient for now._

_Your time to join us will_

_come trust me._

_**-Flight of Death** _

"Flight of Death…" I whispered putting that letter and picking up on that was addressed to 'Flight of Death'

I furrowed my eyebrows and ran my free hand through my hair. I mused over the two names.

_**Flight of Death,**_

_I'm trying to be patient_

_but I just can't take it_

_anymore, I know that_

_I am suppose to be_

_helping The Savior, but_

_what can you do when he_

_seems not to the Light's_

_Savior anymore? The other_

_day The Savior said something_

_then the next day he said_

_something else. I'm starting to_

_wonder about where his_

_support lies. Do you have_

_any idea about him? I'm_

_trying the best I can. I'll_

_include a cylinder with_

_the memory in it. I_

_hope it comes to of use._

_**-Dark Passion** _

After I sat the letter down, I walked out of the room and back to mine. "Where have I heard of that Flight of Death guy?" I let out a growl of frustration and once again laid down on my bed.

I picked up the letter that Lord Voldemort sent me and held it over a candle on my beside table. I dropped it into the trash bin and looked up at the clock to notice that it was 6:25. I snapped my finger and a house elf appeared.

"Show me to where I'll be eating dinner." I snapped the order at the small creature and it flinched in fear. I followed it as it walked out of the room.

* * *

I know it's short I'm sry but I had writters block ALL this week and some of last week and couldn't htink so I thought you guys would rather have something up then wait a month for something reguar sized. Hope you liked it . 

**Special Thx To:**

TrunksObsesser

Mandrake Queen

Much love to you both. You always review I'm glad I have atleast twopeople who like my story .

Kadeta Royale, The Ex-Wonder


	11. The Wars Divorce

**Disclaimer:**

**I'm not J. K. Rowling**

**So I don't own Harry Potter but I do own all the original chracters!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

**The Wars Divorce**

**:16 Year Old:**

**:Slytherin Common Room:**

"Hey, Mira." The older girl looked over at me.

"What?"

"I need help." A slight whine hinted in my voice.

"Again? But I just helped you a minute ago." Mira pulled my text book along with my parchment in front of her.

"But I'm not good with potions and you did this last year." I ran a hand through my now red and black hair.

"Fine, alright Insieme Anima is not that hard to understand." Mira said still looking at me avanced-potions book.

"As you've said." I muttered frustrated.

"Do you want help or not?"

I sighed and pulled my chair closer to her.

"Alright, the Insieme Anima potion is just basically a mixture of other potions that are compatible to make a more, effective potion." She pointed to the instructions on page 340. "Okay, this potion and this one will make a neutral mixture not doing anything to a person, when you mix in grinded Gilliweed then it makes a suffocating mixture. The gilliweed will shut off the lungs, and usually creates gills on the side of ones necks. But since the already mixed potion stops that from happening it basically ends up suffocating the person. So do you get it?"

I nodded my head and took my book back and went back to my essay.

I hated potions. I really did, but I needed to know it. If I was going to get high up in the ministry then I'd have to gain their trust. Becoming an Auror did just that.

"So what's going on between you and Mr. Malfoy?" Mira asked still looking at her own book.

"What do you mean? There's nothing going on."

"Oh really." Mira looked over at me with a disbelieving glare.

"Really there's nothing going on. Besides Draco said-"

"Umm excuse me." I looked up and saw Matthew's little third year sister, Uri, standing there. " Are you Katie Willows?"

"Yeah that's me. What can I do for you?" I leaned back in my chair and started to fiddle with my quill.

Uri glanced over at a group of girls that half of them glared at me while then other half looked curious. "Well my friends and I heard a couple of the third year boys were saying that you were going out with Draco Malfoy. So we were wondering if you really were."

I let out a frustrated groan which Mira smirked at. I looked over at Uri who now looked more nervous than before.

"No I'm not. Do you happen to know where the boys heard that from?"

"uh they said that they heard Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, and Draco himself talking about it."

I smiled reassuringly at her. "Alright thanks. Is there anything else you need?"

"No thank you." She misled back and ran off to her friends; after a couple of minutes (enough time for her to tell the whole conversation) there were squeals of glee.

"Why does he have to go after me when almost all of the girls in our house want him? Not to mention that even some of the guys want him."

"Listen, Katie. You're a Willows you know that Malfoy's always want what they can't have. And you are exactly what Draco can't have. The more you resist the more he's going to want you. It's that simple."

"Yeah, but if I give him what he wants her is going to get cocky and think he's won. And you know Willows, they don't give in quickly. That's what we're known for-"

I stopped talking as an owl fluttered down in front of us on the table. "You know I'm getting sick of these interruptions." Mira said taking the letter off the owl's leg. "It's for you."

She handed me the letter and I opened it and read it thoroughly. My eyes widened and my heart sunk. "Uh I'll be back in a little while. I'm going to go reply to this letter in private."

Mira's eyebrows furrowed with concern. "What's going on Katie? You just went all pale."

I smiled fakely and got up. "I'll tell you later." I walked up to the dormitory and slide onto my bed in shock.

center b Katie/b

i Your mother and I have

decided that it would be

best for us to get a divorce.

With the fact that I work

for the ministry and your

mother faithful to the Dark

Lord we just decided that it

wasn't working out. We were

going to tell you during Christmas

Break but we thought that it would

ruin your break. I know this

is sudden but we just can't

live together anymore. Also, I hate

to ask you to do this, but you need

to decide who you are going

to live with. Your mother is going

to stay here in England and I am

going to move back to France. I won't

take it to offense who you go live

with I know that you love France

but I know that you are liking

Hogwarts from your letter. And I

wouldn't want to transfer you back

to Durmstrang when you've finally

gotten some girl friends. I love

you Katie. Please remember that always. /i

b -Dad /b /center

A tear strolled down my cheek as I let the letter fall out of my hand and onto my floor. It's this stupid wars fault. If this war hadn't happened then they wouldn't be splitting up. I sighed and curled up into a ball pulling a blanket up over me.

**

* * *

****:28 Year Old:**

**:Willows Manor:**

**:Living Room:**

I glanced up to see Draco glaring at me from his chair that he was sitting in. "What are you staring at? It's getting kinda annoying."

"Is this all you do all day? Just sit here and do paperwork? I mean you are an Auror. That's suppose to be an interesting job."

"Well excuse me but battling buffoons such as you is not all that we do. Paperwork is a big part of it. It's not my fault it's just how the system works." I turned the page and noticed that I had totally forgotten about the World Cup. "Oh shit!"

Draco blinked at me slightly surprised by my out burst. "What? Forget about a date or something?"

I shot a glare in his direction and then I realized that I would have to drag him along to the World Cup. "No I forgot that the Quittitch World Cup was today."

Draco cocked his eyebrow at me. "You suppose to be there?"

"Yeah sorta. They're freaked out that the Death-Eaters are going to attack and someone got me a ticket so I told them that I would go incase they did attack." I groaned and hit my head on the back of my chair which didn't hurt do to the fact that it was a cushioned chair.

Draco let out a harsh laugh and looked at me smugly. "You guys at the ministry are over thinking a lot of this shit. I mean when we were back in school the Death-Eater got passed security. You think we can't do it again?" He crossed his arms over his chest and sneered at me.

"You may have gotten past us then but we're stronger now. Don't think you guys can get past us that easily. With Harry and Me in charge of security no ones going to attack. Understand me?"

"It's not me that needs to understand. It's Lord Voldemort. But I don't think you want to go talking to him now do you; since you betrayed him and all."

I scoffed and mimicked him by crossing my arms over my chest. "I never pledged my loyalty to him. So I never betrayed him."

"Yeah right."

* * *

Well there it is!

**Special Thx To:**

**Mandrake Queen**

Katie Willows, The Compassionate Death-Eater


	12. Hamlet The Damn Muggle

**Disclaimer:**

**I'm not J. K. Rowling**

**So I don't own Harry Potter but I do own all the original chracters!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

**Hamlet: The Damn Muggle**

**:16 Year Old:  
:Hogwarts:  
:The Great Hall:**The news from my father's letter dominated my mind as I tried to avoid the newly released cavalry of Gryffindor boys who were not only late, but obviously upset.

"They must have been reprimanded by their McGonagall," I though as I watched Professor McGonagall irritably take her seat at the Head Table, "probably over something stupid too, like blowing up another toilet for the fifth time…this week."

"That's just them, though, isn't it? Always looking to do something big and dramatic."

I realized that my caustic thoughts were affecting my facial expressions, because everyone seemed to be getting out of my way as though I was a notorious, bloodthirsty, Death-Eater or something along those lines.

"Well, the boys are looking quite disheartened and frustrated…but I can't help but think it's over something trivial." I thought acidly.

"Quittitch was probably canceled due to their moronic actions. Pugh. They look as though that's a real issue, like that's something to be distraught over." I though as I alienated myself at the end of the Slytherin table.

Needless to say, I wasn't feeling really social at the moment. However, Blaise single-handedly defeated my alienation's as he took the seat opposite of me.

"Hey, what are you doing over here all by yourself?" He asked trying to hide a bit of sympathy, while picking up a piece of toast.

"I dunno, I guess I'm not really in the mood to be social." I shrugged and settled for a bowl of cereal.

After looking around for a moment and lowering his voice to a low whisper Blaise asked, "Mira said you went to bed really early last night after you got a-"

I moved my focus from my cereal that I had barely touched to Blaise with an icy glare. Blaise unmistakably noticed it.

"-a letter. What was it all about?" he reluctantly continued.

I swallowed my bite of cereal. "oh, it was nothing really." I waved my spoon to emphasize. "It was just a letter from my father. It kinda caught me off guard I guess. Everything's cool though."

I pushed my unfinished bowl away and stood up.

"I'll talk to you later; I'm going to go take a walk."

Blaise gave me a smile and stood up as well.

"Alright, I'll see you later in potions then." He said before returning to the small group of Slytherin boys.

With a bit of haste, I walked out into the stony courtyard and down by the Black Lake.

I smiled, something seemingly foreign to me at the moment, as I breathed in the hypnotic air. I've always savored the scent of fresh air. To make matters better, I was refreshingly alone. No one was outside since they were occupied in gossiping and discussing superficial thing over breakfast.

Looking around I found a suitable tree to lean on. A willow. It's long, hair like; branches were perfect to conceal myself in. Walking over towards the willow tree, while trying to take in as much air as I could, I couldn't help but ask myself unsettling question. When I choose one will I have to fight against the other?

I shook my head in a small attempt to empty my mind of it all and leaned against the willow's rough bark.

"Maybe reading can take my mind off things," I thought hopelessly.

I slid down the tree, unreflectively to the fact that the back of robes were now covered in dirt. Along with my wand, I pulled out a miniature book. Tapping my wand against the tiny book, I returned it to it's normal state. But right before I opened it, I watched a shimmer of morning light waver across the tiny ripples and creases of the burnished, black, leather-bound book.

My father gave me this book. He forgot to mention the author's name but I remember he's some famous muggle who wrote a ton. I tried to fill my mind with the contents of this unknown book but it was to no avail. The letter's perturbing contents wouldn't leave me. It screamed through my mind like a banshee lost and trapped in a dark, empty cave. It's screamed echoed through my eyes. Why in the world was this so disconcerting? This is so stupid…

My mind searched around for any remote comfort, and lately I've been finding it in the placed I least expected. I guess the greatest treasures are the ones found when no one if looking for them.

I leaned over slightly to the left to see if anything that way was worth looking at. The lake looked like a flawless sheet of glass that reflected the morning light like only that of a mirror could do. Occasionally small loose waved would ripple across the lake making it appear dream like. There was a slight chill in the air and a mixed scent of fresh air and cedar wood that almost put me back to sleep.

I was thinking much clearer and calmer now. Of course, over the same difficulty but now without the panic.

They say that once you become a Death-Eater nothing else matters but following the orders of Lord Voldemort. You've sold your soul and it belongs to Lord Voldemort. Everyone knows that without a soul you become incapable of loving. Truly loving. Anyone or anything. Well, I haven't received any letter from my mother. None whatsoever. Was she even the slightly remorseful of what was becoming of me?

Now that I think about it probably not. Reminiscing on my past experiences with my mother I realized that I couldn't actually call them experiences. She was gone often.

I could hear the courtyard begin to echo with students and their incessant chattering. They didn't have a first period class, something I didn't get to enjoy.

Leaning my head back and staring up through the willow's whip-like braches and leaves I exhaled and thought, "As much as I don't want to go, class is probably my best chance at forgetting everything. How ironic."

Pushing myself up and off of the tree's trunk I dropped the book. I stodd there for a minute deciding whether I should pick it up or if my laziness was to great to overcome.

"But it's so far…"

Finally I bent down to the open book with one of the pages fluttering trying to turn to the next. I put my hand on that page and nearly closed it when on of the lines caught my eye.

_To be, or not to be: that is the question._

I stood back up with the book still open to that page and started to walk towards, what I trusted, was another entrance from the courtyard to the Great Hall. With each line I read, I had to think about it for a minute or two.

_Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer._

I passed the courtyard and started into the Great Hall. Luckily, many Ravenclaws often had their noses in books while walking so everyone around me watched out for where they were going while I was on auto-pilot.

_The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune,_

I bumped into a few people lightly but that was normal since everyone was shuffling out of the Great Hall to get ready for their first hour classes…or lack of. I could tell I was the only idiot who didn't bring their bag with them to breakfast.

_Or to take arms against a sea of troubles,_

I heard my footsteps echo off of the stony walls surrounding the giant winding staircase as I kept thinking about the line I had just read and the previous ones.

_And by opposing end them._

I came to the end of the stairs and kept walking when my book suddenly hit my face and fell to the floor shut. My hand dived into my robes for my wand before I could point it anywhere I was face to face with two eyes made of emeralds. It was the silver snake that hung down from the silver chandelier in front of the door to the common room. The snake was made of sterling silver and needed the password.

I picked up my book a little annoyed that I had lost my page without checking what it was.

"Pellicio Natrix."

The long, thin, silver snake lowered itself even more from the chandelier and touched it's tongue to the door. The door swung open as the silver snake retreated back up the chandelier and morphed into it.

After reading and excavating the few lines I read I said with confidence, "What the hell was that damn muggle talking about?"

After making the book little again and sticking it into my pocket I grabbed my bag and made my way to potions, uneventfully.

As I entered the classroom the usual pre-class noises flowed around me: scraping of chairs, rustling of bags, exchanges of empty threats between the Slytherins and Gryffindors. I chose a seat in the back usually occupied by some Gryffindor. However as soon as I sat down, a certain Slytherin with platinum-blonde hair sat in front of me and said to me with a smug look, "Didn't think you would get rid of my that easily did you?"

I rolled my eyes at his cockiness and gave him a tenuous smile. "No, I didn't think I would, I was mostly just hoping. Why are you sitting back here when you can be teachers pet and sit up front?"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not moving Katie." A couple people gave a side-glance including Parkinson, She, however, gave a side-glance and turned back to something on her desk with a dour look. Apparently calling someone by their first name was a big deal, especially for the Slytherin Prince.

"Fine, do whatever you wish just don't interfere with my work. The last thing I need is to blow up a potion that will end up landing on me and everyone else around me including you." I said thinking Malfoy would probably believe the potion with domestically fall to his side avoiding his impressive self.

Draco shook his head slightly and started to say something when the door behind up creaked open and the Gryffindor side's chattering suddenly fell silent. The Slytherin's followed soon after.

Professor Snape strode to the front of the classroom as he announced, "Open your Advanced Potions Books to page 176. You have 15 minutes to read it over so I expect you to start now. Consider this a pop quiz."

I groaned lightly to myself as I stared at the page, Insieme Anima. The exact potion I was having trouble with the night before.

All through class I was nervous and a little stressed because I knew I wasn't doing anything right. I glanced over towards Malfoy to see how he was doing and he wasn't doing too much better than me but he didn't appear remotely worried about that.

Finally, 10 minutes before class ended, Professor Snape instructed us to put a sample of our potions into a vial, label it, and set it on his desk. I sighed quietly to myself knowing I wouldn't pass this quiz, due to the fact our potions should be a light shade of blue and mine was a navy blue with a weird spot of light green on the bottom.

After I did as he asked, I cleaned up my station just in time for the bell to ring. I picked up my bag as I listened to the loud mob failing to get to the door.

"You know sometimes I think it takes more time to decide who goes first out the door than to actually get to the next class. And this class isn't even that big."

I looked to the right at the speaker. She was slightly chubby but her height made up for it. I looked at her robes and took note that she was a Gryffindor.

I smirked lightly and nodded in agreement. "yeah the Gryffin-" I began but stopped when I remember she was in Gryffindor.

"Kahli Climes." She held out her hand for me to shake as the line finally started to move.

"Katie Willows." I took it and shook it lightly.

"Nice to meet you Katie, well if you'll excuse me, I need to be off. I have to be all the way on the other side of the castle in 10 minutes."

"See you around," I waved her off.

"You know, Katie," a familiar impenitent voice started behind me, "you kinda attract other houses. It's a little weird since you're a Slytherin."

"Maybe I'm just not cut out for the whole Slytherin thing."

"Maybe you weren't, but you could at least try to look like you were made for it." Draco gave me a quick look as he concentrated on not bumping into anyone, which I found unnecessary due to the fact that most of the other students didn't get in the way of certain Slytherins, especially the younger years.

"Quittitch tryouts are tonight you know." Malfoy paused for a moment. "Are you going to tryout?"

"Well I wasn't going to, I'm really too busy too." I fiddled with my necklace, something I usually did when trying to find an excuse.

"What position do you play again?"

"Keeper, I also play seeker but from what I've heard you're the seeker for Slytherin."

"You'd have to be pretty good to beat me for the position of seeker." I changed my focus from the scared looking 3rd year who recently bumped into me to Draco who was smirking deeply.

"Yeah," I said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest. "A two year old could beat you, Draco"

Draco scowled at me as we walked into the Transfiguration classroom, but then lightened his expression. "Fortunately, you don't meet the standards of a two year old."

"Oh, you wanna bet?" I asked pridefully.

"I don't think I could find any two years old here at Hogwarts, sorry." fully convinced he wont the conversation, he sat beside me, while Crabbe and Goyle took their placed behind us.

Malfoy smiled derisively and started to dig in his bag to find his Transfiguration book. "So where were you all morning? I saw you five minutes in the Great Hall then you left."

"I was just thinking by the Black Lake."

"About?"

I sighed silently to myself and looked at Draco seriously. "Have your parents ever thought about divorce, that you know of?"

"They didn't marry for love and it would a dishonor for them to get a divorce. Why?"

"I was just thinking…well no I was wondering." I tapped my quill on my book trying to distract myself from what I've just been reminded of.

"So what were you talking about? You got off subject?"

"Well I just-" I paused for a second to decide of I should tell him the truth or not. "Can you keep a secret?"

"It really matters on who it is, but if I don't keep yours then you know enough about my family to get us all arrested. So it's not like I can go announce your secrets in the secrets."

I looked around to make sure no one was eavesdropping and lowered my voice to a whisper. "My parents are getting a divorce…and they want me to decide who I want to stay with."

Draco dropped his eyebrows in disbelief and opened his mouth to say something but was quickly cut off by Professor McGonagall. "Quiet down! Quiet down!"

"We can talk about it later." I whispered to him and started to copy down the beginning notes on the board while McGonagall began her lecture.

* * *

:sighs: I know I say this everytime but I'm sorry for the long update it took me all summer but it was partly my betas fault too but so I hope you liked it pretty please review!

**Special Thx To:**

alaskangirl24

TrunksObsessor

Mandrake Queen

Kadeta Royale, The Ex-Wonder


	13. Authors Note: Rewrite Contemplation

Soooo I've been pondering going back and re-writing this story and actaully finish it. I no longer roleplay as Katie Willows anymore and her story has advanced so much since I started this and abandoned it. I refuse to start from where I left off because of my horrible writing skills when I started this but I still adore the concept of this story.

If anyone wants this please review this and I'll see what I can do. I don't want to write it if no one cares...

Your Beloved,

Kadeta Roylae, The Ex-Wonder 


End file.
